Dance With Devil: Thoughts and Whispers of Forbidden Love
by Brunetteangel95
Summary: OTP: Rem/Ritsuka Requested One-Shot from Tumblr Anon. Ritsuka has finally broken down. The entire situation has left her shattered and broken; Rem is in no position to comfort her.. For the good of the Demon Kingdom and to good of her own life, but he wants to... He really wants too. So what is this pokerfaced demon going to do?


**Rem & Ritsuka:  
Thoughts and Whispers of Forbidden Love**

 **~ONE-SHOT~**

All of his life, he was always told that tears were weakness. That pain only affects the weak, and that in this world mercy is not granted to those who show weakness in any form. Respect those who are stronger; use and kill those who are weak. This has always been the demon's law.. So why? Why is he so moved.. so concerned when seeing her weakness. It is a detestable thing; yet, he wants nothing more than to take away her weakness. He wants to carry her burden.

"Ritsuka…" He whispered while unconsciously placing his hand on her shoulder.

"How long? How long are you going to pursue me, because I'm the grimoire? I'm sick of this! I'm tired of being played as your pawn! Please.. Just stop all of this false kindness…" She turned to face him, cold drops falling onto his hand that rested on her shoulder.

"…. At first I only looked at you as a pawn.. A vessel to be used for the grimoire.. But now It's not like that.. Now.." She stared at him, her eyes glossy and somewhat hopeful.

"Now?" She repeated in a questioning tone.

 _Now I do not think that way… Now I don't see you as a pawn.. I can't explain these feelings. I want to protect you and make you smile.. I want to see you happy._ Is what he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't escape his mouth.

"….It's nothing…" Whispered Rem while wiping off a tear from her cheek. He could smell the grimoires sweet scent flowing from her body; yet, this wasn't what drew him to her. It was her heart, her spirit, and her desire to stand even in the most troubling of times. He watched silently, painfully as Ritsuka continued to cry, her heart was breaking and he was partly to blame.

"I should go…" He said while standing to leave, as soon as he turned around, small hands grabbed the back of his clothes.

"Please don't… even.. even if you don't feel the same way… even if you don't care about anything except for the grimoire inside of me.. Please… for now just stay with me until I can calm down." Her shivering body made his heart wrench inside of his chest. It took everything that he had not to turn around and hug her, but that would be dangerous. He is a demon.. and not just any demon.. the Arlond heir… All eyes in the demon world are on him, watching his every move carefully. He stayed perfectly still, hearing her cries as she held on tightly to his back.

 _I don't want this… I want to protect her._ He thought to himself while curling his hands into a fist. He could sense the sweet smell of the grimoire weakening, a sign that she was calming down.

"It hurts you know.. I really thought that you were different.. That you truly cared for me.. I didn't mind that you were a demon.. I still would have accepted you for who you are.." He could hear her say as she pulled away slightly from him. His pupils constricted when hearing her slight confession. "But.. I'm sure you have only ever seen me as a useless pawn… I'm sure that is all that you will ever see me as."

 _No… No.. That's not true at all. It's the exact opposite… I can't see you as a pawn no matter how hard I try and force myself… If I was a low-class demon I would have taken you far away from here by now. We would hide from demons, vampires, everything.. I would keep you safe… But I can't. If I make one wrong move.. If I do not complete and win this game.. The demon world will fall into chaos, and you will surely die.. No matter what… I have to be the bad guy… I don't want to.. I want to hold you in my arms right now.. I want to tell you that I will protect you and that I will keep you safe. I want nothing more than for you to smile at me… But as the Prince of the Demon World.. the Heir of Arlond… My feelings for you must never be realized.. even if it means you hate me…_

"I'm sorry." _I really am._ Rem responded in his professional tone. That was all he could say… Ritsuka was quiet when hearing this. He didn't dare turn around… He already knew what expression she wore and if he actually saw it, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

"RITSUKA! WHERE ARE YOU?" The voice of her "brother", Lindo, called out.

"You should go to your brother…Trust him. He will take care of you." Rem instructed her while beginning to walk away.

"The person I want to trust in is you…" Her exclamation caused his heart to squeeze in his chest again. Closing his eyes, he imagined her smiling brightly, holding the hand of her small child and walking with the man of her dreams. _If all goes to plan.. She can live freely… even if she ends up hating me.. I will do everything in my power to complete my role as the Arlond heir, but also protect her life…._

"Never trust a demon… We are trained to fool the weak.. Remember you are merely a pawn in our little game." His words were heartless and cold, but they had to be said. Immediately, the young demon walked off, his hands clenched tightly, his face barely keeping the usual poker-face.

The words stung Ritsuka as she watched him walk away in the distance. She wanted to scream _I hate you!_ , but her body wouldn't allow her too. She didn't hate him.. She loved him.. so much that it hurt.

 _Why? Why must I be the Grimoire?_ She thought to herself while wiping her tears.

 _Why must I be the heir of Arlond?_ He thought silently before looking back towards where she was standing. He was a ways away from her now, but still close enough where his powers could reach her. The other demons wouldn't be able to hear what he wanted to say.. What he couldn't keep himself from saying.

 _Ritsuka.. I love you.. I wish I could say it out loud… I wish I could comfort you, but I can't… In this forbidden love, my hands are tied… But I will always be your demon.. I will watch over you the best I can.. Even if you hate me._

The young girl could hear him clearly in her mind.. _Those words… Were they just wishful thinking.. or did he really-_ Looking up she stared into his eyes, his eyes shimmering with emotion. _You really did say it…_ This time tears of bittersweet happiness threatened to fall from her face. She flashed him a huge smile and nodded her head in a silent "Me Too." before Rem, once again, began walking off into the distance. Ritsuka held her chest as a mix of emotions flooded her. He was no longer in her sight, but his words resonated deeply within her, warming her entire body.

 _Forbidden Love… What sweet sorrow it is… It's so painful.. yet so breathtakingly beautiful._

 _There you go Anon! I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry it's so short compared to most of my One-Shots!_

 _Still Taking Requests!_

 _Dance with Devils_

 _Akatsuki No Yona_

 _Kamisama Hajimemshita_

 _Akagami No Shirayuki-Hime_

 _Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsukushii (Still the World Is Beautiful)_


End file.
